American Girl
by Losanna Elena
Summary: This story is mostly about Chloe Potter, Harry's younger sister. It's her 5th year at Hogwarts (Harry's 6th) and she is actually quite a troublemaker. . .


The grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were quiet and empty. Everything was covered in a blanket of snow. The cold hostile and unyielding. Everyone, even the teachers, were tired and rather irritable with the dragging on of winter.   
  
Because of the chill in the dungeons the classes that usually met there had been moved up into ground level classrooms. From the window of one of these classrooms a set of vibrant green eyes took in the sea of white though that was not where the mind behind them was. That mind was defiantly not on it's cauldron, which was close to boiling over.  
  
Snape's voice cracked into the daydream like a whip, "Miss Potter!" Chloe's eyes quickly snapped from the window as she sprung back to her cauldron. With a quick flick of her wand Chloe had brought down the level of the violet colored liquid inside.  
  
"Yes Professor?  
  
"You've been neglecting your cauldron again."  
  
"It looks fine to me." Chloe said putting on mock innocence. As she looked from her cauldron to the steaming Snape. His voice dripped icicles as he replied.  
  
"So it would seem." He turned on his heel and headed back to the front of the classroom. Chloe stuck her tongue out at his back. She would almost have rather faced the bitter cold outside than the wrath of Snape. But then it was much more fun to peeve Snape then get frostbitten. She smiled at the thought.  
  
"Chloe!" Someone poked her in the back with their wand. Chloe turned to see her best friend Ginny Weasley sporting the biggest grin ever.   
  
"I was wondering why you weren't here." Chloe said casting a sidelong glance at the blonde beside Ginny. "Ah I see." She said teasingly as Ginny hid a blush behind her flaming red hair. Then they both burst out giggling leaving poor Ian (that was the blonde) to wonder what was so funny.   
  
Snape obviously couldn't see what was so funny either and headed their way. Just then the bell rang and so they were saved from the slime ball's retaliation as they ran from the classroom still laughing.   
  
Chloe looked over her shoulder to see if Snape was following them as they turned at the end of the corridor. She fell to the ground upon running into what felt to be a wall.   
  
"Are you okay?" The "wall" asked offering a hand to help her up.  
  
"Hi Shawn." Chloe pulled herself up finally composing herself.   
  
"What kind of stunt did you two pull now?" Shawn said leaning against the wall and trying to look cool. Shawn's dark curly hair was almost the same shade as Chloe's black and he had dark blue, almost violet, eyes. He was about 6'2'' and leaning against the wall did very little to diminish his height.  
  
"Us? Stunt? Whatever do you mean?" Chloe tried to look hurt.  
  
"Fine. What kind of stunt did you pull, Chloe?" Chloe gave him a withering look.   
  
"I don't know what Snape's problem is."  
  
"We were just laughing." Ginny piped up. Shawn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"May I inquire as to why?" He said sarcastically. Both girl's burst out laughing.   
  
"I guess not. Well thanks for leaving him in a bad mood for me."  
  
"We didn't do it on purpose!" Chloe said defensively.  
  
"Yeah uh-huh. Well we'd all better get to class." Chloe looked at her watch.  
  
"Ah crap! Ginny we're gonna be late! Magonagal's gonna kill us!" Both girl took off running down the corridor in the opposite direction. Shawn turned to walk to Snape's class laughing to himself. As he walked in he found himself face to face with Snape.  
  
"What happens to be so funny Mr. Hunter"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well it seems to me that I should be the one laughing. You're late." Snape said pointing towards the clock.  
  
'Darn you Chloe'  
  
"I wonder where Shawn has gotten to." Fred said to no one in particular as Chloe and Ginny sat down across from him.  
  
"Probably with Snape." said Chloe.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron as he sat down next to Fred.  
  
"He was late to class."  
  
"And how exactly did you know that, darling Chloe?" Chloe turned around quickly dropping her fork to her plate with a loud clatter upon hearing Shawn's sarcastic tone behind her.   
  
"Shawn! Hi!" He glared down into her smiling green eyes that were trying to look so innocent.  
  
"You got me a detention just so you know." He said sitting down beside her.   
  
"How'd she manage to do it this time?" Hermione said not looking up from her copy of Hogwarts a History for even a moment.   
  
"She spelled Snape's clock."  
  
"Only to get back at you!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For spelling my watch!"  
  
"I didn't put a spell on your watch!"  
  
"Then why'd it say I was late?" Chloe was talking fairly loudly by now and had appently drawn the attention of a couple of Slytherins who were snickering in their direction.   
  
"I don't know!" Shawn said not noticing Chloe's distraction.  
  
"I think I do." Chloe said striding off towards the Slytherin table eyes flashing with malice. Realizing what was going on the whole group burst out laughing. Except for Shawn who had set off after Chloe to prevent her from doing anything stupid as everyone knew she would.  
  
Chloe came up behind a blonde girl who was laughing and joking with her friends. The girl was a 5th year Slytherin named Rose Malfoy. Much like the hatred that arose between Harry and Draco; hatred had risen between these two as well.   
  
"I can't believe they fell for that. It was so simple." She said still laughing rather like a hyena.   
  
"Fell for what Malfoy?" Chloe spat though they both knew no one was being fooled. Draco Malfoy's younger sister turned nonchalantly around to face the other 5th year.  
  
"What are we hallucinating about now Potter?" She said with a bored tone.  
  
"Hallucinations?" Chloe said in an unbelieving and somewhat cocky voice. "I think it's you who's having the hallucinations Malfoy."  
  
"Me? Hallucinations?" Draco Malfoy turned to confront Chloe. "I hardly think so."  
  
"Did I say Malfoys?"  
  
"No . . ." Chloe cut him off.  
  
"I didn't think so." She had just opened her mouth to talk again when Rose began to talk again.  
  
"So you brought your boyfriend to help you, huh?" Shawn had come up behind her and she quickly turned to confront him.  
  
"Shawn!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't need your help!"  
  
"I know that. I came to keep you from making a fool of yourself."  
  
"Ahh. How sweet." Draco said to no one in particular though it caused everyone who had been listening to burst out laughing. Just then Chloe spun around and aimed a punch at his stomach. Shawn grabbed her hand at the last second to stop her from hitting him.   
  
"See. That's what I mean." Unfortunately for the four of them they had drawn the attention of both McGonagall and Snape. Chloe pulled her arm away from him as the teachers approached.   
  
"See I saved you from trouble."  
  
"No actually you didn't" said Snape's greasy voice behind them. The Gryfindor spun around as McGonagall came up behind him.  
  
"All four of you come with me." McGonagall turned on her heel and walked towards the doors with the students following. Chloe shot an evil grin towards their friends who were now laughing over the pairs newest misfortune causing them to laugh all the harder. Shawn glared down at her and Chloe threw her arm over his shoulder though he was almost a foot taller than she. Witch caused him to laugh himself.  
  
This only gained them glares from both of the teachers. Since students in trouble are not supposed to be happy. 


End file.
